


Thousand Years of Dreams

by thedukeaffar



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedukeaffar/pseuds/thedukeaffar
Summary: When Velvet Crowe took another woman as her lover she figured she was eternally free from the burden of parenthood and any realistic expectation of attempting to have them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First foray back into creative writing in quite some time and it's for a series I never could finish because of learning about the angst-bomb ending. Therefore, if you see any mistakes feel free to leave a line. I apperciate your feedback. This is intended to be a string of one-shots with a short multi-fic explaining how they got to this point on the way.

When Velvet Crowe took another woman as her lover she figured she was eternally free from the burden of parenthood and any realistic expectation of attempting to have them.

"Peak-a-boo!"

The sound of Magilou's spawn giggling and cooing at Eleanor's antics and her wife's subsequent wistful sigh was starting to make her figure otherwise.

* * *

"He's growing up into a fine lad don't you think?"

"Yes – Rokuoru is finally starting to mature," Velvet replied serenely as she slipped into her nightshirt, "Seems only like yesterday he was constantly picking fights over nothing…oh wait that was yesterday."

Eleanor swatted her wife's rear.

"I was talking about lil Eizen!" The exorcist pulled Velvet underneath the covers with her and slipped her head into the crook of the former therion's neck. "I can't believe Magilou conceived such a cute child."

Eyes closed Velvet only hummed in response. It was often like this; Eleanor babbled and Velvet absorbed, her wife's voice chatter always relaxed her.

"Maybe we should have our own?"

Velvet's eyes flashed open and her mouth (impossible to control) blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"Why would I want to do that?"

* * *

While being an immortal dragon had its fair share of benefits, the ability of flight and magical powers and what-not, the Empyrean throne often became lonely. It's why Maotelus often looked forward to visits from his former compatriots…and the apples they would bring. Occasionally he would feel something wrong with his companions which would compel to find out what was wrong.

It was on a night such as this where he felt a surge of anger and confusion. Flying out towards the source he found Velvet Crowe sleeping among the leaves and twigs outside her village and _oddly_ not in her house. Swopping down Maotelus took care not to cause too much a disturbance.

 _Velvet! Why are you out here? It's so good to see you and all but..._ The dragons projected voice faltered. _Why is your face red?_ Silver eyes blinked curiously at her. The well-defined mark on her face was as red as Eleanor's hair.

The Lord of Calamity gingerly touched the hand-printed cheek and smiled wryly at the former malakim, "Long story. Apple?" Maotelus eagerly snapped the tossed apple out of the air. A content rumble soon filled the throne and Velvet chuckled as she laid against the dragons scales. "Is it okay for you to be away from the throne? Is… _he_ okay?"

_My silver breath keeps him at bay but you're right, I can't leave for long. I felt a great deal of anger and sorrow from this direction. A fight with Eleanor I take it?_

"Yeah. Pretty bad one this time too."

_Was it something you said again?_

"Hey! It's not always my fault but…yeah it was this time." Velvet recounted her row with Eleanor with vivid detail. It was times like these she wish she could forget though…

" _What the heck do you mean 'why'? Is it strange I'd want to have a family with you?"_

" _I didn't say that! It's just I already struggle to keep up with you, I can't do that with another kid. Not now anyway."_

" _What do you mean keep up? Do I really take that much of your energy? Is being with me exhausting or something?"_

" _It is exhausting!" Velvet said with more force than she meant._ She cringed at the one. It's been a while since she raised her voice and Eleanor's flinching did not help. _"I gave up everything for you already, I wanted to end it but you wouldn't let me! Why do I have to keep appeasing your stupid fantasies?!"_

" _I-I-I can't believe you!" The slap echoed loudly in the bedroom. "If it's so exhausting then leave damn you! Take your stupid self-pity and leave!" As she stalked out of the house in a huff Velvet did her best to ignore the twinge of guilt._

To her surprise the dragon actually sighed. _You do tend to wallow in guilt._

"If you think I don't hear that kind of talk often then you are not using your imagination."

_Velvet you gave so much already. I think giving yourself a break isn't out of line…and for someone who wanted to leave hope in the world I think that your child would be a perfect way to do that._

"I….just don't know if it is…appropriate. I took so much and Laphicet…he's gone. So many died because of _me._ " Velvet mumbled the last bit into the dragons belly, "I don't think I am deserving. Is it really right for me to have this life?"

Maotelos absorbed the words in somber silence before choosing his next words carefully. _Sometimes it's not about deserving or appropriate, sometimes what is right is about making the best of the opportunity given._

Letting the words sink in Velvet idly scratched the dragon's belly, "When did you become wiser than me?"

 _Sometime between meeting you and becoming an immortal god I guess?_ The dragon raised his eyes towards the hanging moon. _I think you best go home. Eleanor will be worried._

"It is late…she's probably freaking out right now or throwing my stuff on the porch," standing up Velvet dusted her pants, "Thanks Laphicet. Looks like I have some apologizing to do."

_Good luck Velvet._

* * *

 

Eleanor switched between pacing endlessly in the foyer and cleaning the home that she shared with Velvet. They've had fights before but none so bad where she didn't come home after an hour or so. She's been gone half the night so far.

"I was out of line…"

"I'll say," a familiar voice called from the other side of the door, "Hiding the key is a little bit extreme isn't it?"

"Velvet! Oh dear I was cleaning and must've moved it. One second!" Eleanor rushed to the door and opened to reveal a rather disheveled Velvet. "Oh my…"

"I kind of spent the night with Laphicet. Sorry if I messed up the clea-". She was cut off as scrawny arms enveloped her and the front of her tunic started to become damp. "After all this time still a crybaby exorcist huh?" Velvet ran a soothing hand down Eleanor's back as her partner

A sniffle and a mumbled, "Am not!" was her response. Pulling back Eleanor cupped Velvets cheek tenderly, "I did something really stupid. I am sorry love."

Eyes closed Velvet held the hand close. "And I _said_ something stupid and heartless. I think we can call it even."

"Did you…mean it?"

"I did." Velvet caught Eleanor's chin before she could look down. "At least the part about me. You did nothing wrong. I...I just am so angry at everything that happened and I want to talk about it, I do, and it's just...difficult." Eleanor just stared back at her with determination in those emerald eyes of hers.

"We'll solve it together Vel. Always have and always will." Eleanor pressed her lips to Velvets in a quick peck, "You're stuck with me now after all! I just think an extra head would help us out and you're already prime mother material."

"Persistent aren't you? I don't think I am mother material. At least not anymore."

"Oh no! None of this 'I-don't-deserve-happiness' pity party crap. I told you; living with it is your punishment." Eleanor poked her in the chest for emphasis. "Now let's go to bed okay? I want you to show me how to make that quiche tomorrow. Besides even if kids are off the table for now I can think of _other_ related activities we can do." Eleanor waggled her eyebrows in a ridiculous manor but still managed to be enticing at the same time.

As Velvet allowed herself to be tugged to the bedroom memories of another time came back to Velvet. Perhaps it was talking about quiche or families but Velvet could feel the world shift back to another happy time.

_I told you not be picky with your meals._

_Stay in bed all day and we'll go the coast tomorrow okay?_

_Arthur didn't even ask for his favorite food._

Maybe Laphicet and Arthur are gone but that time isn't lost forever. If the best way to honor them is by living then…

Snuggling underneath the covers Eleanor started to trail her hands down Velvets shoulders, lightly dancing over her belly, pressing a kiss into her neck before Velvet broke the silence.

"I'll do it."

Eleanor giggled, "I hope so. No way am going to do all the work tonight."

Velvet grabbed her wife's cheek and pulled, "No dummy. I mean I'll give you a child."

Eleanor stopped her ministrations. "Are you….are you sure? I mean I don't know how it will work being two women and trying to conceive and we'll have to get a bigger house and...!"

Lips pressed to hers silenced her, "Honestly I am not sure _how_ or if it will work but after all that we've been through...I want to try. I am _tired_ of being alone and I want to figure this out with you. Only you."

Breaking the foreplay was not Velvet's style but the way Eleanor's eyes lit up made it worth it in the end. Hands clasped in another Eleanor whispered, like a prayer, "Together then."

Velvet nodded, a solemn promise.

"Together."


End file.
